RED AND GREEN Indonesian Translate
by baekbae
Summary: Baekhyun terus mengatakan tidak setiap kali Chanyeol memintanya keluar, simple, karena menurutnya seorang Gryffindor dan Slytherin yang menjalin hubungan bersama itu masih tabu, Chanyeol ingin membuktikan kalau dia salah.


RED AND GREEN

(Original link : story/view/1176500/red-and-green-baekhyun-chanyeol-hogwarts-chanbaek-hogwartsau-exolliarmus ) tambahkan wewewe dot asianfanfics dot com didepannya

Real Author Belong to : Ryunick

Translate by : chanbaekgurl

Pairing : ChanBaek

Genre : Romance

...

First of all, I would like to thank to the Author who already gave me permission to translate this story into Indonesian, she's so kind. when i read this, i fell in love with the storyline, and i think to translate it and share it for ChanBaek shipper who wants to read but want to read with Indonesian. and of course this's the first time i made the story and immediately chose to translate the stories of others, but i really liked this story and can't wait to share it with you guys . im sorry if you may not understand with my translation, Im still learning and this's really the results of my own thoughts. if you are not comfortable, you can read the original story, I leave the link there, and support the Author, she has been working hard to make this such a sweet story. So, thank you once again to Ryunick which already gives permission. I'll work hard for the future, and i hope you support and love this story. Thank you.

...

Summary :

Baekhyun terus mengatakan tidak setiap kali Chanyeol memintanya keluar, simple, karena menurutnya seorang Gryffindor dan Slytherin yang menjalin hubungan bersama itu masih tabu, Chanyeol ingin membuktikan kalau dia salah.

...

1\. FINAL

Lagi, Baekhyun bersembunyi didalam kamar mandi milik Prefek dilantai lima. Park Chanyeol , kapten Quidditch Slytherin menghampirinya saat dirinya sedang belajar untuk ujian lanjutan N.E.W.T diperpustakaan dan Madam Pince dengan cepat menendang keluar mereka berdua karena mereka sangat berisik.

Wanita tua itu memukul pelan kepala Chanyeol dengan tongkatnya dan mengancam akan mengubah dirinya menjadi seekor musang. Baekhyun mengambil kesempatan dari situasi itu untuk berlari menyelamatkan hidupnya kedalam kamar mandi, menjadi seorang Head Boy dia memiliki akses untuk masuk kedalamnya dan berharap yang lebih tinggi tidak berfikir untuk mencarinya disana.

Dia mendengar pintu depan dibuka, jantungnya sudah berdetak dengan cepat, namun orang itu masuk ke bilik sebelah untuk buang air kecil kemudain meninggalkan tempat itu secepat seperti dia masuk. Baekhyun mendesah, menyadari bahwa tidak mungkin selamanya dia bersembunyi didalam sana, pada akhirnya pelan-pelan dia membuka pintu, mengintip keluar dan tidak ada siapapun. Melihat itu dia melangkah keluar dari dalam bilik menutup pintu dibelakangnya hanya untuk terperangkap untuk kedua kalinya oleh seorang pria tinggi.

'kau benar-benar berfikir aku tidak akan tau kau bersembunyi disini, Baekhyunie?' suara dalam milik anak berambut merah itu membuat tubuhnya meremang

'lepaskan aku, Park, dan jangan memanggilku Baekhyunie. Kita bukan teman!'

'dan itu salah siapa? Aku tidak akan menyerah'

'kau tidak akan menjadi temanku, Park'

'aku menyukaimu' raksasa itu tersenyum mempesona dan Baekhyun harus tetap ingat bahwa Chanyeol adalah seorang Slytherin, dan sebagai seorang Gryffindor dia tidak harus merasa bahwa senyum itu begitu menarik. 'ayo, kita akan terlambat untuk kelas ramuan'

Tidak memberikan Baekhyun kesempatan untuk menolak, dia meraih tangannya kemudian menariknya munuju lantai bawah ruang bawah tanah. Butuh waktu sampai empat lantai bagi Baekhyun untuk kembali ke akal sehatnya. Segera setelah dirinya sadar, dia menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dan berlari kemudian menghilang didalam kerumunan. Sayangnya, dia tersandung jubahnya sendiri dan pada akhirnya dia memilih bergulir kebawah tangga ruang utama, hal itu memberikan hiburan bagi siswa yang lewat.

'Baekhyun!'

Dua suara yang terdengar khawatir berteriak memanggil namanya dan dengan cepat dia sudah dikelilingi oleh dua pria tinggi : yang tidak mengenal lelah Slytherin dan sahabatnya sendiri Oh Sehun, kapten Quidditch Gryffindor. Dua kapten itu saling bertatapan dengan emosi diwajah mereka dan hal itu selalu membuat Baekhyun gugup.

'aku tebak, Baekhyun tersandung karena kau mengejarnya lagi, bukan begitu, Park?' ucap Sehun dingin. 'dia bukan bola emas yang harus kau tangkap untuk sabtu depan'

'selalu mengambil kesimpulan sendiri, Oh' Chanyeol menyeringai, membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri 'dia tersandung jubahnya sendiri'

'itu benar, Sehun' Baekhyun menambahkan, mencoba menempatkan kembali kunci-kunci gagak ketempatnya 'aku tersandung, dan sekarang kita benar-benar terlambat untuk kelas ramuan'

Dia menarik lengan temannya dengan gugup dan memaksanya untuk pergi bersama keruang bawah tanah, meninggalkan Chanyeol dibelakang mereka.

'kenapa kau membelanya?' Tanya sehun, bingung. 'kau berteman dengannya sekarang?'

'kau tau aku tidak' bisiknya memasuki kelas

Dia tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi teman Park Chanyeol. Alasannya sederhana. Park Chanyeol adalah seorang Slytherin, dan dia adalah Gryffindor. Tapi otak milik chanyeol seolah menolak untuk memprosesnya dan di tahun kelima mereka, dia menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang saat itu berusia lima-belas-tahun terkejut, ia berpindah hanya untuk menemukan, tinggi, tampan dan nafas milik Park Chanyeol yang telah menyukainya. Tapi bahkan dia tidak jijik ataupun heran dengan ungkapan itu. Karena pada dasarnya dia pun sudah menatap Seeker semampai itu.

Tapi sebelum Baekhyun menjawab perasaanya pada Chanyeol, Sehun menendangnya dan mengatakan bahwa tidak akan pernah mungkin Gryffindor berkencan dengan Slytherin, dirinya hanya dapat mengangguk dan setuju dengan sesama Gryffinfor. Menyeramkan bahwa dengan berkencan dengannya akan mempengaruhi posisi Chanyeol pada team Quidditch (belum lagi dengan popularitasnya), dan yang lebih pendek menolaknya, mengatakan hal yang sama seperti ucapan sahabatnya, hal itu mematahkan hati Chanyeol, dia melihat wajah si rambut coklat dengan perasaan sedih.

Itu sama sekali tidak membantu apapun ketika Sehun juga menyatakan perasaannya padanya, dia malu dan kemudian menyalahkan Chanyeol karena sudah membuatnya terlihat seperti Sehun sedang menyalin apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Baekhyun juga menolaknya, dengan halus dan meskipun Sehun kecewa, mereka tetap berteman. Kembali pada perasaannya pada Chanyeol, bagi Sehun, itu akan membuatnya merasa dia telah mengkhianati Gryffindor, meski walau hanya melakukan kontak mata pada si giant.

Jadi disinilah dia, 2 tahun setelahnya ia merasa dijungkir balikan oleh kapten Quidditch Slytherin itu, yang bahkan sekarang membuat kekacauan dengan mewarnai rambutnya menjadi merah. Tidak ada seorang pun yang sanggup bicara padanya, kecuali Baekhyun dan beberapa temannya, Seeker itu sangat dingin dan tidak ramah. Bagaimanapun , dia mewarnai rambutnya untuk Baekhyun dan Baekhyun tahu hal itu yang kemudian itu menyakitinya. Namun walau begitu, dia lebih suka menghadapi si Whomping Willow dari pada mengakui bahwa dia juga mencintai Chanyeol. hal yang tidak pernah bisa dia lakukan pada Sehun.

'kau terlalu banyak peduli pada temanmu' ucap temannya Sooyoung, Head Girl yang lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama panggilannya

'dia sahabatku , Joy, aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya' ia merengek, menyilangkan tangannya diatas meja dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantaranya.

Mereka berada diruang sapu, minum beberapa butterbeer dan menikmati menit mereka di Hogsmeade sebelum kembali ke istana. Saat dia berada dijalan, Joy memanggilnya untuk berbagi minuman dan membicarakan tentang kekhawatiran mereka pada banyaknya tingkat kecurangan pada ujian O.W.L ditahun kelima, tapi berakhir dengan membicarakan tentang cinta Chanyeol yang tidak –juga- terbalaskan untuk Baekhyun.

'kau tahu, Hogwarts hanya akan berlangsung selama tujuh tahun' dia berujar tenang, meminum tetes terakhir minumannya. 'setelah ini, kau tidak akan pernah berfikir tentang siapapun yang berada dirumah ini. Kau harus memikirkan apa yang kau inginkan, orang yang mungkin tidak akan pernah kau lihat lagi' ucapannya terhenti kemudian dia melanjutkannya. 'tentu, jika Sehun benar-benar sahabatmu, dia akan mengerti'

Baekhyun menatapnya seolah-olah dia adalah penampakan indah yang turun dari langit.

'aku sekarang tahu kenapa kau seorang Ravenclaw'

Gadis itu memukul lengannya, rambut hijaunya melambai.

'aku menganggap itu sebagai penghinaan, Byun Baekhyun,' ia berkata, tapi tertawa kemudian berdiri

Mereka keluar dan berjalan menuju ruang pertemuan murid-murid untuk kembali ke Hogwards.

'aku serius, Baekhyun' katanya 'jika kau mencintainya, katakan padanya. Atau kau akan menyesal pada akhirnya'

Dan ketika mereka menyuruh siswa kembali ke kastil, Baekhyun fikir Joy benar. Dia harus mengatakan perasaannya pada Chanyeol sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Meskipun dia sudah memutuskan ucapannya, itu tidak mudah untuk mendekati Park Chanyeol. Dia selalu dikelilingi oleh teman-temannya dan sekelompok fangirls (dan juga fanboys, Baekhyun tidak bisa menolongnya dia hanya memperhatikan) yang mengikutinya kemana-mana, meski wajah Seeker tinggi itu mengatakan dia lebih suka sendiri.

Alasan dari semua itu adalah pertandingan Quidditch di akhir pekan. Itu adalah yang terakhir, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, dan semua orang sangat menantikannya. Sehun juga mendapat banyak perhatian untuk itu dan dia tampak menikmatinya.

'aku tidak sabar untuk memukul wajah Park Chanyeol di hari minggu,' katanya, setelah kelompok siswa tahun-ke-empat akhirnya meninggalkan meja mereka di aula utama.

'kau tidak benar-benar dengan ucapanmu itu, kan?' Baekhyun bertanya, sedikit khawatir

'khawatir dengan orang yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu?' Sehun mengejeknya

Tapi Baekhyun sudah lelah dengan pertengkaran mereka. Dia meraih barang-barangnya dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Dia tidak ingin memberitahu Sehun dia akan mengatakan perasaannya pada Chanyeol sebelum Sehun benar-benar melakukan apa yang diucapkannya, tapi seminggu terakhir ini Sehun mengomelinya dengan kata-kata menyebalkan dan selalu menatapnya sehingga membuat si Head Boy merasa kalau sahabatnya itu sudah tahu apa yang dia rencanakan. Dia merasa seakan-akan Sehun dapat membaca fikirannya.

'kau baik-baik saja?'

Suara berat itu membuatnya melompat terkejut, dia memutar kepalanya dan melihat Chanyeol sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir diwajahnya.

'Park' dia menghela nafas. 'aku baik-baik saja, itu hanya… ujian semakin dekat dan aku merasa aku mungkin akan gagal pada tes Pertahanan Ilmu Hitam' dia menemukan tempatnya.

'kau?' yang lebih tinggi tertawa, menepuk-nepuk bahunya. 'kau yang terbaik dikelas kita, Baekhyun, tidak mungkin kau gagal'

Chanyeol menatap tepat dimatanya saat dia mengatakan itu, memajukan lebih dekat dirinya pada wajah yang lebih pendek, dan Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak sebelum akhirnya mulai berdetak lagi lebih cepat.

'tapi…' yang lebih tinggi menambahkan, kembali mundur dan melakukan peregangan, 'jika kau merasa khawatir, aku akan dengan senang hati membantu mu pada tes itu'

Chanyeol memberikan sesuatu yang sangat jarang dia lakukan. Dia tersenyum begitu lebar para Baekhyun yang hampir membuatnya terpesona, tapi sebelum dia menjawabnya, Professor McGonagall muncul dan kelas dimulai. Chanyeol berkata 'kau bisa menjawabnya nanti' dan kemudian duduk dengan Kim Jongin, sahabatnya dan seorang Keeper Slytherin.

Sehun tiba tepat waktu dan dia duduk disebelah Baekhyun, yang bahkan tidak menoleh untuk melihatnya. Itu menyakitinya. Baekhyun memutuskan membuat pesan pikiran pada Sehun, dia lelah dengan segala kebencian dan prilaku bodoh dari sahabatnya. Dia akan menerima tawaran Chanyeol untuk membantunya dalam ujian. Dan sebaiknya Sehun akan memahaminya.

Minggu menjadi tak berawan dan begitu cerah, cuaca yang begitu sempurna untuk pertandingan Quidditch begitulah pendapat semua orang. Sarapan pagi itu menjadi sunyi antara Baekhyun dan Sehun, meskipun yang lebih pendek bergumam pelan 'semoga beruntung' pada yang lainnya sebelum meninggalkan mejanya.

'aku menebak kau akan mendukungnya?' sehun bertanya lembut, sedikit terluka

'aku akan mendukung Gryffindor' dia menjawab singat, 'ini rumahku, tentu'

Kemudian dia meninggalkannya sebelum hal-hal lain yang akan dia katakan. Dia ingin Gryffindor memenangkan pertandingan itu, tentu saja dia sangat menginginkannya, tapi itu tidak merubah apapun. Quidditch tetap Quidditch, dan Park Chanyeol tetaplah Park Chanyeol. Dan mereka adalah dua hal yang berbeda.

Lapangan itu sudah penuh ketika Baekhyun tiba, melihat sekeliling mencari keberadaan si Head Girl. Joy melambai padanya kemudian menujuk kursi disampingnya, dimana saat itu Baekhyun hampir jatuh.

'memberikanmu tempat duduk yang sangat bagus' dia berkata gembira, menawarkan teropong miliknya pada Baekhyun

'kau yang terbaik', Baekhyun tersenyum, menerima teropongnya kemudian mengarahkan benda itu kebawah. Chanyeol dengan rambutnya yang menyala keluar dari kamar ganti diikuti oleh timnya. lalu oleh tim Gryffindor dan mereka bertemu ditengan lapangan, dimana Madam Hooch sudah menunggu dengan peti yang berisi sebuah bola.

Dia meniup peluit miliknya, lima belas sapu terbang terbang dilangit dan pertandingan dimulai. Walaupun dia sudah mengatakan (dan benar) bahwa dia akan mendukung Gryffindor, tapi mata milik Baekhyun selalu tertuju pada yang hijau Park Chanyeol, terbang sedikit lebih tinggi dari pada pemain lainnya untuk mencari Golden Snitch. Menjadi gugup sendiri, Baekhyun bertanya-tanya bagaimana Chanyeol terpilih menjadi Seeker, karena dia terlalu tinggi untuk tugas seperti itu. Tapi dia tidak lagi berfikir ketika Chanyeol melesat kebawah seperti elang, untuk mengejar Snitch, menghindari pemain lainnya satu demi satu, seolah-seolah dia tidak mengendalikan sapunya tetapi dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Dia kehilangan Golden Ball itu meskipun eksekusinya sempurna, tiba-tiba bola melesat tepat disamping hidungnya, mengagetkan dan menghentikannya, dia kembali terbang ketempat semula ketika dia tidak bisa menemukan jejak Snitch.

'dia benar-benar baik sekalipun tinggi, huh?' ucap Joy pada dirinya sendiri

'darimana datangnya bola itu?' Baekhyun bertanya padanya. Dia terlalu focus pada Chanyeol

'aku tidak tahu' jawabnya

Permainan berlangsung, Gryffindor unggul dalam permainan dan menang untuk 90-60. Baekhyun bersorak dan bertepuk tangan untuk setiap goals dari timnya, tapi tatapan matanya tidak pernah lepas dari Seeker Slytherin itu.

Kemudian Chanyeol memulainya lagi, tapi kali ini Seeker dari Gryffindor, siswa tahun ketiga, tampak melihat Snicth juga dan mereka terlibat dalam kompetisi saling mengejar. Mengikuti pengalaman sebelumnya, hal itu memberi Chanyeol keuntungan lebih dari saingannya kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya dan menggapainya, dia menutup jemarinya ketika bola emas itu berada digenggamannya, tapi tiba-tiba saja, bola kembali menyerang dan tepat mengenai kepalanya.

Kali ini, Baekhyun melihatnya. Sehun lah yang mengarahkan bola tersebut.

Lapangan menjadi kacau setelah itu. Chanyeol jatuh dari sapunya (beruntung, dia dekat dengan tanah), Snitch masih berada dalam genggamannya tapi dia tidak sadar. Slytherins terus berteriak meskipun mereka telah memenangkan pertandingan itu, beberapa guru harus menghentikannya sebelum sesuatu yang lebih terjadi. Point itu diambil dari Gryffindor sebagai pinalti untuk Sehun, mereka menerima kekalahan.

'Baekhyun, lihat, Sehun memperhatikanmu' Joy berkata, menarik-narik lengan bajunya, tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak peduli.

Mereka membawa Chanyeol ke ruang kesehatan.

Dia dengan cepat mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada gadis Ravenclaw dan berjalan cepat yang mana sekarang terlihat tidak mungkin karena jumlah orang yang kembali kekastil sangat banyak. Ketika dia akhirnya tiba dipintu masuk gedung, Baekhyun naik kelantai atas hanya untuk mendapati Sehun yang sedang menunggunya, memblokir jalannya.

'kau akan melihatnya' dia berkata, sedih.

'sehun, menyingkirlah, aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk ini' Baekhyun menyentaknya, kesabarannya telah habis

'kenapa? Kau pergi menemuinya untuk menghiburnya?' Sehun tertawa getir. Baekhyun menyadari itu dia masih mengenakan jubah Quidditch yang terlihat kotor dan berkeringat. 'dia adalah Slytherin, kau tidak harus…'

'lalu kenapa jika dia Slytherin?' Baekhyun memotong ucapannya, kesal dengan semua ucapan bodoh yang sama lagi dan lagi selama bertahun-tahun. 'dia tidak melakukan apa-apa selain berusaha bersikap baik padaku, untuk menjadi temanku… Namun, kau sebagai seorang Gryffindor, telah memukul wajahnya dengan sebuah bola.'

Baekhyun merasa dia sudah berkata terlalu banyak, tepat setelah mengatakan itu, dia menghela nafas, berusaha menenangkan dirinya kemudian bicara lagi, kali ini lebih lembut.

'Sehun, aku mencintainya. Aku menyukainya untuk waktu yang lama dan aku belum mengatakan apapun karena aku tahu itu hanya akan menyakitimu'

Sehun menatapnya, bingung, tapi dia memilih diam

'aku menyukaimu hanya sebagai teman, tidak lebih. Kita tidak akan pernah menjadi lebih dari itu, dan aku menyadari jika sekarang aku tidak memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa aku menyukainya, aku akan benar-benar kehilangan dirinya selamanya… tolong, biarkan aku bahagia dengannya.'

'aku tau itu' ia bergumam. 'aku tahu kau sudah menyukainya sejak lama, bahkan sebelum dia menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Tapi aku takut, kau akan mengabaikanku jika kau mulai berkencan dengannya. Itulah sebabnya aku mengikuti ucapannya sebelum kau menjawabnya… Karena aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu'

'kau tidak akan kehilanganku,' kata Baekhyun, dia tercengang mendengarnya. 'bagaimana mungkin kau berfikir aku akan mengabaikanmu dari hidupku? Kau adalah sahabatku!'

Sehun terlihat malu kemudian dia minta maaf, dan Baekhyun tidak bisa merasa kasihan padanya.

'Sehun, kau sahabatku, dan aku tidak pernah berfikir tidak ingin berteman denganmu, bahkan jika ternyata kau dan Chanyeol benar-benar tidak cocok satu sama lain ketika kalian saling mengenal. Aku akan tetap menjadi temanmu, dan kita akan tetap bersama-sama.'

Sehun tersenyum malu kemudian pindah ke kanan, membiarkan Baekhyun berjalan. Tapi sebelum yang lebih pendek mencapai pintu, Sehun bicara lagi.

'omong-omong, aku tidak pernah menyukaimu seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin menjauhkanmu dari Park.'

Dengan itu, Sehun berjalan, meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan mulutnya yang menganga karena terkejut. Baekhyun menggeleng kemudian tersenyum sangat lembut, itu benar-benar diluar perkiraannya, tapi dia lega mengetahui dia tidak akan menyakiti Sehun. Menghela nafas, akhirnya dia membuka pintu.

Suasana ruang kesehatan tampak tenang dan sepi. Madam Pomfrey melihatnya masuk dan dia menyuruhnya untuk kembali keluar, namun Chanyeol terjaga dan memintanya untuk membiarkan anak itu tinggal, dia menyetujuinya, memberikan mereka waktu selama lima-menit. 'tidak lebih'

'Chanyeol? Bagaimana keadaanmu?' tanyanya hati-hati, mengambil duduk dikursi sebelah tempat tidur

'mungkin bisa lebih buruk' dia mengangkat bahunya, memberikan senyum pada Baekhyun.

'Madam Pomfrey berkata aku beruntung itu tidak sampai mematahkan hidungku, terlepas dari aku yang perlu istirahat, aku baik-baik saja' Baekhyun tersenyum senang mendengarnya dan Chanyeol melihat itu.

'ada alasan lain dibalik senyum itu, Baekhyun? Atau haruskah aku bertanya, kenapa kau kesini?'

Yang lebih tinggi tersenyum dan Baekhyun merasakan wajahnya memanas, dia yakin sekarang warna wajahnya sama seperti warna jubah yang dia pakai, tapi mereka hanya mempunyai waktu lima-menit, dan dia ingin berkata jujur pada yang lebih tinggi.

'baiklah, aku ingin kau tau… aku sangat senang menerima tawaranmu untuk membantuku pada ujian N.E.W.T Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam…; mendengar itu Chanyeol tersenyum lebar

'tentu, aku akan membantumu, jika perlu dengan yang lainnya, atau mungkin saja kau juga bisa membantuku'

Baekhyun mendengus dan memutar matanya, namun dia tersenyum.

'dan juga…' Chanyeol mulai menatapnya dengan lekat, menunggu dirinya melanjutkan ucapannya dan itu membuatnya semakin gugup. 'aku telah bicara dengan Sehun dan… ternyata dia tidak mencintaiku, dia mengira aku akan mengabaikannya ketika aku mulai berkencan denganmu, dan…'

'jadi kau datang kesini hanya untuk membicarakan tentang si Oh?' Tanya Chanyeol, setengah terkejut, setengah geli.

'TIDAK!' teriak Baekhyun yang kemudian menutup mulutnya dan mengecilkan suaranya, berharap Madam Pomfrey tidak mendengarnya.

'aku kesini karena aku mencintaimu, dan aku sudah mencintaimu untuk waktu yang lama, tapi aku ingin menjelaskan kenapa Sehun…'

'tunggu tunggu, berhenti, Head Boy' Chanyeol memotong ucapannya, tersenyum lebar tidak percaya. 'kau mencintaiku?'

'ya' ucap Baekhyun, dan kemudian tersadar dengan ucapannya, dia sudah mengatakan perasaannya. Cara yang buruk. Dia panic.

'baik, kau tau, tidak, aku menarik kembali ucapanku, aku akan pergi keluar lalu kembali kesini dan memulainya lagi, karena yang tadi itu sangat buruk untuk sebuah ungkapan perasaa-'

Bahkan dia belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Chanyeol langsung memeluknya dengan erat kemudian mencium bibirnya. Baekhyun menatapnya terkejut, namun detik selanjutnya dia menutup matanya, membiarkan Chanyeol mengambil alih dirinya dengan ciumannya, yang lebih tinggi masih mengenakan jubah Quidditch hijaunya. Setelah satu detik yang tampak sangat lama, mereka memisahkan diri mereka, menatap mata satu sama lain.

'aku ingin mendengarmu mengatakan itu lagi, dan kau tidak perlu menariknya kembali, bahkan menguranginya sekalipun saat kau mengatakannya dengan cepat'

'aku sulit untuk mengatakannya' bisik Baekhyun cemberut, Chanyeol tertawa lalu kembali menciumnya menghilangkan wajah cemberut milik Baekhyun.

'kau tidak perlu melakukan itu lagi, karena aku tidak akan melepaskanmu'

Baekhyun tersenyum malu, lalu menciumnya.

'lagipula…' sela Chanyeol, memisahkan dirinya dari bibir si Head Boy.

'ini pertama kalinya kau memanggil namaku… dan aku menyukainya' dia tersenyum, mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan cepat. 'katakan lagi'

'aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol' bisik Baekhyun, tersenyum begitu manis, dan lagi… Chanyeol melanjutkan ciumannya.

Moment itu hancur dengan kehadiran Madam Pomfrey, mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah bicara selama lebih dari sepuluh-menit, dan berkata pasien butuh istirahat, menyuruh Baekhyun untuk keluar, namun Chanyeol berteriak berjanji untuk belajar N.E.W.T bersama-sama.

Pada akhirnya, mereka bersama. Dan itu benar. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Joy, itu tidak akan menjadi masalah pada rumah mana kau berada.

Dia mencintai Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol juga mencintainya. Itulah yang terpenting.

END!

so... review?


End file.
